


Flying Down That Slipperie Slope Towards Change

by laurie_ky



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, TS Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows that Blair's welcoming smile is one he shares with the world, but Jim likes to think it's meant just for him.</p><p>Written by Laurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Down That Slipperie Slope Towards Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee (Slipperie_slope)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bee+%28Slipperie_slope%29).



> Dedicated to the memory of Bee, our own Slipperie_slope. Written for 2011 TS Secret Santa.

Sandburg's message was short, and he sounded breathless, excited

I didn't have anything better to do so I decided that I would humor my partner and show up where he'd asked me to meet him. I didn't know what was going on but I dressed warmly, as he'd asked.

It was cold out for Cascade, and we'd actually gotten a few inches of snow last night. Roads were clear, though, so I didn't have any trouble driving East out of the city into the hillier areas towards the Cascade mountains.

I parked the truck at the end of the lane of the address he'd given me, the closer parking spaces all taken by other trucks and cars. The house was – interesting, and must be the denizen of one of his hippie, artistic friends, judging from the colorful designs that decorated the inside walls, visible through large windows, and the unique looking stained glass windows. I opened the truck door and scanned the area but didn't see him, so I amped up my hearing.

Yep. He was here, and he was laughing. I relaxed, hearing the mirth in his voice. I grabbed my gloves and pull down hat and left the truck, heading straight for him.

He was alone when he caught sight of me and broke into a wide grin, obviously happy to see me.

It was enticing, that welcoming smile, and it drew forth an answering one from me.

Blair had a way of making me feel that I was the center of his universe. I knew, though, that it was just his style. I'd seen him turn that interest, that focus, on plenty of other sentient and non-sentient life forms. Or books, or the dusty evidence of a long ago culture.

But it still warmed me, and I'd take what I could get. Someday he'd finish his research and leave, go off on adventures in far away places, and all I'd have would be the memories of being together on days like today.

He darted over to hug me, another one of his essentially meaningless gestures since a hug meant no more to him than a casual handshake by acquaintances.

It wasn't meaningless to me, and I squeezed him until he squeaked, committing the feel of his sturdy body to memory, to bring back out some day and re-live.

He pulled me over to the fire pit and warmed his hands and chattered for a while, telling me how cool it was that his friends had made this excellent, awesome sled run and that it was like flying, and to come and meet everybody and relax and have some fun for a change.

There were more people than sleds, but Blair ordered me to double up with him on a large, sturdy wooden sled. He was in front, snug against me; I tightened my legs around him and breathed in his scent, his curls tickling my neck.

A hard shove later and we were careening down the steep hill, but it steered easily, and Blair was exhuberntly voicing his approval of the experience.

It was fun, and I found myself echoing his screams of excitement, enjoying the freezing air kissing my face, and the occasional lift into space from going over some small drop off before landing with a thud back on the hill, still flying towards the stand of trees at the bottom.

Maybe because together we were heavier, but we flew past several other guys gathered at the bottom and I realized we were getting too close to a pine tree for my comfort, so I pushed hard on the feet controls and turned the sled, slowing us down until we hit another bump and the sled went over.

We weren't hurt, just covered in snow, and Blair was giggling hard, half lying across me.

I looked at his beautiful face, red-cheeked, eyes crinkled with laughter and on impulse I rolled him onto his back and laid down on top of him. His lips were cold as I covered them with my own, but they warmed as I kissed him with everything I had.

He was pliant, passive for a moment or two, then reached his arms up around me and kissed me back.

When we separated, he looked up at me, confused, and asked, “Uh, Jim? Was that a near death experience kiss? You know, so happy to be alive that you'd kiss a total stranger?”

“No, Chief. It wasn't,” I answered before I kissed him again.

This time, after I'd left him flushed with more than the cold, his erection making me feel hopeful, he asked if this was a one shot deal.

“Nope, Blair Sandburg. Well, not on my part. What about you?”

I braced myself, expecting to hear him beating a verbal retreat from becoming involved with me – I shouldn't sleep with my research subject, let's just be friends, I'm not in a head space to commit to anyone right now – whatever excuse he might come up with to pull away from me.

Instead I was treated to a brilliant smile.

“Jim. Man. Don't you know I've been in love with you for like – forever? I want us to be together, okay? If you do.”

“You bet, Chief.”

And I sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
